Henshin
Henshin (変身) is the Japanese phrase for "transformation". It is also a popular superhero genre prevalent in Japanese media, in both tokusatsu and anime. Although some speculate that the "Henshin pose" originates from kabuki or cheerleading, the original inspiration is unclear. In Tokusatsu In television, a henshin hero is a superhero with special powers used to fight evil and/or corruption. Most henshin hero dramas have been produced by Toei Company Ltd.. The genre was created by the success of 1971's Japanese superhero Kamen Rider (Masked Rider) program in which the hero would strike a certain pose and shout a certain phrase -- usually "Henshin", which is Japanese for "transform". Many sequels and imitations followed, featuring heroes with trademark poses and catchphrases used before the hero would transform and attack. Some were created by Kamen Rider's creator Shotaro Ishinomori, such as Android Kikaider, Inazuman and Himitsu Sentai Goranger, the first of the "Sentai" Series. A Super Sentai is a superhero team of typically five members, sometimes with a mixed gender lineup. Some "henshin"-style superheroes produced by other companies include Toho's Rainbowman, Viewtiful Joe, Meteor Man Zone and the more recent Sei Shin franchise. In most Henshin drama, there is a group or syndicate of villains that create and send out monsters to fight the protagonists. The identity of the villains is sometimes known by the fighters, may be demons from another plane or may even be total strangers to the protagonists. Most henshin programmes involve a transformation sequence and among American fans the terms are synonymous. This is a sequence in which the hero strikes a pose or series of poses and/or says a transformation word. Kamen Rider, for example, just says "henshin" while Viewtiful Joe says "Henshin a go-go, baby!", as well as "Henshin around!". This pose and recitation comes about mid-episode, and is crucial to the destruction of the monster. A special attack is commonly used. Sometimes the hero fights the enemy without transforming and transforms when he or she realizes the need to use his/her super powers. In anime and manga In anime, henshin heroes are often depicted with lavish (but ultimately money-saving) stock footage transformation sequences and lots of special effects. Usually the sequence is identical and repeated every episode. Cutie Honey is thought to have established the infamous naked henshin sequence often depicted with the magical girls genre, in particular. The 'naughty' tongue-in-cheek sexual humour of Cutie Honey is underlined by her use of the word 'Honey flash' in place of the usual Henshin-formula. Popular henshin manga include the Guyver which has been adapted into two different anime series and two live-action movies in the US. Both manga and anime versions of the Kikaider series have also been created. Kamen Rider has also seen various manga incarnations. Magical Girl manga, such as Sailor Moon and Tokyo Mew Mew, are related to the henshin genre, but adapted for female audiences. In Sailor Moon, special items are needed in order to transform. They are: * Transformation Pens - In the anime and manga, each of the Inner Senshi receives a transformation pen from Luna with her guardian planet's astrological symbol on it. To use it, they hold it in the air while shouting out their transformation phrase. Over the course of the story, the pens are upgraded. * Transformation Bracelets - In the live-action series, the Senshi transform using bracelets rather than pens. These are given to them by Luna, except for Rei, who had an ordinary bracelet which changed shape the first time she transformed. * Transformation Rods - As they power up, the Inner Senshi receive more advanced transformation items; first the "Star Power Stick," followed by the "Crystal Change Rod." Each Outer Senshi uses an item called the "Lip Rod." http://soul-hunter.com/sailormoon/profiles.php This upgrading of the henshin device is typical of the genre. In 2005, the first and only henshin hero webmanga known to exist, Deathfist Ninja GKaiser, was released after having failed its run as a print comic.http://www.deathfistninjagkaiser.com. Western adaptations of the genre In live action Starting in the early 90s, Power Rangers became the Americanized adaptation of the Super Sentai series, produced by Saban. Due to the popularity of Power Rangers, Americanized versions of other tokusatsu shows soon followed. Masked Rider were mostly a adaptation of Kamen Rider BLACK RX, with a few footage from the movies Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J. Of the many the Saban henshin series released in the US, VR Troopers is notable as having been created by combining old footage of three different "Metal Heroes" series: Super Machine Man Metalder, Dimensional Warrior Spielban, and Space Sheriff Shaider with new footage of American actors. After VR Troopers failed to catch on, Big Bad Beetleborgs was released that also used Metal Heroes footage and proved more successful. The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog is notable as the only Saban henshin series based on original material created specifically for an American audience; however, it failed to catch on and was canceled in its first season. DiC also jumped on the bandwagon by releasing Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, an adapation of Tsuburaya kyodai, Gridman, and Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills. An American version of Guyver was also produced in the form of two live-action B-movies which saw modest home-video success and are considered cult films. In animation and comics The transform sequences also appeared in western animated television series such as Ben 10, Danny Phantom, W.I.T.C.H. (both animated and a comic), and Winx Club. In the Disney film Beauty and the Beast, the scene where the beast transformed into human resembled henshin sequence. Trivia *The video game Viewtiful Joe, released by Capcom in 2003, is a tribute to (and parody of) the genre. Joe also says "Henshin a-go-go baby" when he transforms into "Viewtiful" mode. *Alternatives to "Henshin" include "Souchaku" (meaning equip), "Chakusou" (meaning "change"), and "Chenji" (a Japanese pronunciation of change). "Henshin" is usually associated with Kamen Rider, while "Souchaku" is associated with the recent Chouseishin Series. *Unlike the previous 3 seasons, the forth season of Digimon, otherwise known as Digimon Frontier, had more elements of a sentai series than the typical season of Digimon, as the Digidestined themselves were the Digimon. However, the first instance of a human in a Digimon form was in Digimon Tamers. See also *Kamen Rider *Ultraman *Viewtiful Joe *Kikaider *Super Sentai External links * ''Kamen Rider Fan Club - 仮面ライダー '' * Japan Hero - A useful guide to "Henshin" Heroes! * Henshin! Online - Specializes in Japanese fantasy, especially Henshin Heroes * Henshin Hall of Fame * Deathfist Ninja GKaiser, a henshin hero parody webcomic Category:Tokusatsu Category:Anime and manga terminology ja:変身